


A New Kind of Hell [MariBlanc May]

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, Blanc Is An Angry Kitten, But Also A Very Smitten Kitten, But actually MariBlanc, Cause I Can That's Why, Gen, He Hates Everyone But Marinette, Marichat May, Show Me Where It Says It Has To Be Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: When Chat Noir finds out his father is Hawkmoth, he has a choice to make. Work alongside his father to bring his mother back, or stand beside his partner and the girl he loved.





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is it! The start of my MariBlanc tribute to MariChat May xD I hope you enjoy
> 
> This first chapter is a prologue of sorts NOT one of the prompts. It is designed to give a backstory on how and why Chat was Akumatized. The prompts will begin with the next chapter.

Adrien Agreste twisted the silver ring on his finger, anxiety pulsing through him as he stared at the man before him. The man he knew, the man he trusted, the man he didn’t understand but loved nonetheless. His father had his back to him, staring up at the painting of Emilie Agreste, Adrien’s mother. He had yet to speak, save for ordering him into the study ten minutes prior. It had all started a few hours ago. Adrien had been patrolling with Ladybug and had just returned home for the night, intent on finishing his homework and heading to bed. He had dropped in through one of his windows, much the same as he always had, released his transformation. That’s when his father had made his presence known. In the decade since Adrien had donned his Miraculous, he had imagined countless people discovering that he was actually half of Paris’ superhero duo, Chat Noir. His father had never been one of those people.

He had expected his father to rage. To scream, and yell, and shout at him. Gabriel Agreste had done everything in his power to raise his son properly. He lived in a luxurious house, would never hurt for money. He had a balanced diet, a career as a model, and a future as CEO of  _ Gabriel _ Fashion House. He had received an education fit for a king, permitted to attend middle school at his insistence to allow him to socialize and make friends. The only thing he hadn’t been able to give the young man was his mother back, and Adrien had never blamed his father for her disappearance. Since his mother’s disappearance, everything Gabriel Agreste had done was for his son and how had he repaid that? By going out, playing the hero, putting his life in danger time and time again. He knew his father had every right to be furious but this, this  _ coldness _ was not what he was expecting.

A light pressure against his cheek caused him to flick his eyes to the left. His Kwami, Plagg, had stayed hidden since the transformation had been dropped. Old habits die hard, he supposed, and it was no secret the tiny God disliked his father. Now, however, he pressed his small body into his Chosen’s cheek in silent comfort, a startling amount of understanding in his large green eyes. Plagg wasn’t exactly known for his sensitivity but now, he appreciated it to no ends. The Kwami stiffened suddenly, shooting beneath the collar of the young man’s shirt just as his father turned to face him. Adrien immediately snapped to attention. Old habits really did die hard. Although he had since taken more freedom in his civilian life, setting clear boundaries with his father and the company to ensure he had time for his friends, there was a part of him that still feared his father. Gabriel Agreste was an intimidating man.

“Adrien,” his father barked out, and subconsciously the younger man’s spine straightened and his chin inched up a few degrees as his green eyes clashed with his father’s narrowed blue ones. 

“Father, I can explain,” Adrien began quickly, stopping when a hand was lifted between them. The blonde snapped his mouth shut obediently.

“I am not mad, son,” his father intoned. Adrien flinched, having expected the worse, but now his head lifted and his eyebrows arched upwards in surprise.

“Y-you aren’t?” He asked, hopeful.

“No, son,” Gabriel Agreste said, striding forward until only the desk separated him from his son. “In fact, I have a proposition for you.”

 

**_______________**

  
  
  


Ladybug stood atop the Notre Dame, tugging one of her ponytails in nervousness. Below her, the city she loved stretched out as far as the eye could see, a twinkling sea of lights. Moving towards the edge of the church, she tipped her head up to stare at the night sky. As much as she loved her city, there were times when she yearned to see the stars. The city was too bright, blotting out all but the most determined stars. She sighed, releasing her ponytail and leaning back against a pillar, arms crossed. Chat Noir was late. It wouldn’t be the first time her partner was late, but never before had he been this late. Really, she wasn’t even sure why she was still waiting for him. Patrol should have started two hours ago but a niggling of worry in the back of her head kept her feet rooted to the roof of the old church. Just a little longer. Just a little longer and then she would begin without him.

Truthfully, the spotted heroine couldn’t even be mad at Chat for being late. After all, she was late to just about everything. School, work, patrol. Her lips twitched in amusement, thinking about a day two years ago when she had overslept and showed up to patrol almost five hours late. She had expected Chat to be long gone, but there he was, waiting for her like the faithful kitten she knew him to be. The sound of booted feet hitting the roof drew her out of her thoughts and back to the present. She straightened as the footsteps approached, a fond smile curving her lips as she looked once more out over the cityscape.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come, Kitty,” she said by way of greeting. The footsteps halted, several steps behind her, but she didn’t immediately turn to look at him.

“I almost didn’t,” he croaked out quietly. Her brow furrowed and she started to turn, but his voice halted her. “Please. Don’t look at me.”

“Why not?” The young woman asked, amusement tingeing her voice. She was used to Chat being weird from time to time.

“I- it’s hard to explain. I need to ask you a favor,” he said, voice sounding odd and strained. Worry for her kitty began to fill her and she wanted nothing more than to turn, look at him, comfort him… but she couldn’t. She knew she had to respect his wishes.

“Anything,  _ Chaton _ ,” she assured.

“I- I need you to give me your Miraculous,” he whispered. Ladybug went ramrod straight, eyes wide with surprise, before spinning to face him. She blinked jaw slackening at the sight before her. Chat stood several paces away, half hidden by a pillar as he blinked at her nervously, but it wasn’t the same Chat she had seen only twenty-four hours ago. His suit was no longer black, but a blinding white that seemed unnatural and out of place on her kitty. His hair was wilder, his eyes no longer green but an intense amber with yellow sclera. The bell at his throat silver and when he reached for his baton, she found that it had also bled to yellow.

“Ch-Chat Noir?” She asked, taking a step back while instinctively reaching for the Yo-Yo at her hip. Her partner followed the movement, ears drooping as a sorrowful look crossed his odd-colored eyes.

“Please, Ladybug. I need your Miraculous,” he pleaded quietly.

“Chat what- what  _ happened _ to you?” She whispered.

“I- I found out that Hawkmoth is my father,” he began.

“ _ WHAT!?” _

“He... Ladybug, he only wants the Miraculous to bring home my mother. She disappeared, eleven years ago. A year before we got our Miraculous. He just wants to bring her back. The Miraculous can help with that,” he explained, stepping forward. The woman stepped back immediately, her stance defensive, causing the man to halt. Slowly, he stooped to place his baton on the ground before rising once more, hands out in a placating gesture. Uncertain, her hand loosened on her own weapon.

“Chat, I don’t- I don’t know what to say,” she began, obviously torn.

“Just… give me your Miraculous. We’ll bring my mother back and then I’ll bring it right back,” he pleaded.

“Your father Akumatized you?” She couldn’t help but ask, her gaze flicking over the new white suit. He nodded slowly, reluctantly, yellow eyes downcast.

“It was necessary. Please, Ladybug. You don’t even have to show me your identity. I’ll close my eyes,” he offered, desperate. The young woman hesitated. On the one hand, she wanted to help her partner. Chat was her best friend, her most trusted confidante, and she hated that he was hurting. On the other hand, when she had donned her Miraculous a decade ago she had pledged a duty to the city. Giving her miraculous to the enemy would be a direct violation of the promise she had made all those years ago. She closed her eyes tightly, already hating herself for what she was about to do.

“Alright, Chat. Close your eyes,” she said quietly. Relief was evident on his face, his gaze bright with gratitude and trust before his eyes snapped out. His hand extended, palm up, silver claws glinting in the low moonlight. Ladybug reached up, fingering one of the red and black spotted studs. Ten years she had worn the studs and, unfortunately for Chat, she didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon. So, sending a silent apology towards the waiting cat-themed man, she backed to the edge of the roof and leaped. Her Yo-Yo sang out, latching onto a nearby chimney and she arched through the air until she hit the rooftop running. She didn’t go far, knowing Chat would open her eyes soon, and just as she dropped into an alley and released her transformation, she heard the thunderous roar of a man who had just been betrayed by the one he loved.

**_______________**

  
  


The white leather-clad man scaled the building, belted tail lashing in annoyance as he slipped through the large, purple stained window. He paused, balanced on the edge of the window as he scanned the room below. The room was dimly lit by an unknown light source, the floor and air littered with white butterflies. As he watched, a door opened up and his father stepped inside, already clad in his gray and purple suit. Leaping from the window, the man landed in a cat-like crouch, releasing his transformation as he straightened. His hands immediately moved to catch the Kwami as he dropped from the air. Plagg rolled over, groaning slightly. His fur, like Chat’s new suit, had been turned snow white when the Akuma had infected him and his now yellow eyes were narrowed weakly in spite.

“Kid, you’re making a mistake,” the Kwami said, reluctantly taking the wedge of cheese that was handed to him and taking a small bite. Adrien gave his companion an apologetic look before turning towards his father.

“Chat Blanc was unsuccessful?” Hawkmoth asked, pacing into the room with his cane clasped tightly in one hand.

“Yes, father,” he said, shoulders slumping. The older man laid a hand on his shoulder, face surprisingly devoid of anger.

“I told you she would not listen to reason, son. Ladybug is selfish. She wishes to keep the power of the Miraculous all to herself,” Hawkmoth murmured gently.

“No,” Adrien denied immediately. “No, she just doesn’t understand. She- she’ll come to understand, father. We just need to give her more time,” he pleaded, turning to watch his father as he moved further into the room. Around them, more butterflies fluttered into the air, reacting to their master’s presence.

“You must take the Miraculous, Adrien. By force,” he intoned firmly.

“Father, please reconsider,” the young man begged, feeling very much like he was thirteen again.

“This is not up for debate, Adrien. You must think of your mother now,” he snarled. Behind him, the blonde flinched and took a step back. His eyes were wide, distraught. In his hands, the Kwami shifted and slowly sat up. Adrien looked down at him, indecisive. Plagg winced, his energy still practically drained despite the meal. The Akuma infecting him was taking its toll and it seemed like any movement he made was painful.

“Please, kid. Ladybug is your partner. You can’t fight her,” Plagg begged, yellow eyes wide and distraught.

“What would you have me do, Plagg?” He whispered, knowing his father was listening and choosing not to interrupt.

“Do the right thing, kid.”

Adrien looked between the Kwami and his father, torn. He loved Ladybug, but she had lied to him. Betrayed him. In the end, she hadn’t trusted him enough. His father was trusting him though. Who’s to say working alongside Hawkmoth wasn’t the right thing? Who’s to say he couldn’t ensure that fewer people got hurt if he simply worked alongside his father and his Akuma’s. He could make sure no one got seriously injured, take Ladybug’s Miraculous, and be done with it. His shoulders squared, chin coming up as his eyes hardened with resolve.

“Alright, father. Tell me what I must do,” he said.

**_______________**

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng poked her head around the brick building, eyes moving up and down the deserted street warily. Luckily, there was still no sign of Chat Noir and with a sigh of relief she stepped out into the open and hurried across the street to the small, darkened massage parlor. With no time for tack, she banged on the door as loudly as she could until a light flicked on inside and the lock was flipped. She stepped back, hands wringing anxiously as the door was pulled open to reveal a small Chinese man who looked to be in his mid to late sixties. She expected him to look surprised at her disheveled appearance, but he simply stepped aside and granted her access. The ravenette immediately swept past him, following him as he led her into the main room.

“I have been expecting you, Ladybug,” he said, turning to face her as a small green Kwami flitted out of the Phonograph behind him.

“Master Fu, Chat Noir has been-” 

“Akumatized, I know,” the old man interrupted a sorrowful look on his face. The young woman twisted her hands harder, her anxiety rising/

“He told me Hawkmoth is his father. You have to tell me who he is so I can stop them before Chat is hurt,” she begged, already knowing the answer. The old man was shaking his head, even before she finished speaking.

“Chat Noir must see the light himself, Marinette. Only he can heal his Kwami now,” he apologized. The girl blinked, shocked.

“Hawkmoth akumatized Chat’s Kwami?” She asked, disbelief filling her.

“I am afraid so. Trying to cleanse the Kwami without Chat’s consent could sentence Plagg to death. Chat must help you cleanse the Kwami, of his own volition. He has to  _ want _ it,” he pressed firmly.

“What do I do, then? Please, Master Fu, I need  _ help _ . I can’t… I can’t do this by myself,” she begged, her blue eyes filling with tears of anguish. The old man shuffled forward and laid a comforting hand on her arm. She gave him a watery smile, thankful for his understanding, and allowed him to draw her towards the Phonograph. The code was put in rapidly and within moments she once again found herself sitting across from Master Fu, the jewelry box between them. This time, Master Fu didn’t bother asking her to choose. Instead, he placed the three chosen Miraculous before her, pointing to each in turn.

“The Fox Miraculous. Give it back to your friend… the one who calls herself Rena Rogue?” He began, pushing a box towards her with the fox necklace. 

“The Bee Miraculous. Give it to the blonde girl. Chloe Bourgeois. She might be rough around the edges, but she has a good heart and with your guidance, she will make an excellent hero,” he continued. A second box, this one containing a hair comb with a bee-shaped pendant cresting it, was moved towards her. Finally, Master Fu reached for the Miraculous on his own wrist. Beside him, his Kwami gasped and moved to stop him.

“Master! If you take that off, I will no longer be able to keep up your lifespan. You will die,” he hissed, yellow eyes wide with panic. Master Fu gave the Kwami a fond smile.

“Not immediately, Wayzz. We will have time to bring Chat Noir back to us and still train the new Guardian before my time is up. It is time, old friend.” He said gently, unlatching the bracelet and placing it into the third box. Wayzz disappeared, sucked back into the bracelet as the box was pushed towards Marinette.

“Are you sure, Master Fu?” She asked, hand hovering over the box with uncertainty. The old man smiled, eyes crinkling with warmth, and nodded sagely.

“The Turtle Miraculous. Give it to you DJ friend. He will make a fine Guardian of the Miraculous,” he said confidently. The young woman nodded, picking up the three boxes and pausing to give the old man a quick hug. As quickly as she had come, she was gone again and Master Fu remained in his place for a long time after her departure. It was strange, not having Wayzz here, and although it would take months for the advancement in age to even begin, he could already feel his joints start to ache with the unraveling of the Kwami’s magic. Sighing, he turned towards his kitchen, intent on preparing a pot of tea. Silently, he wished Ladybug good luck, even as he knew she didn’t need it. Those two were made for one another. One way or another, they would find their way back to each other. He was sure of it.

  
  


Ladybug once again transformed and took to the rooftops, wasting no time in beginning the task afforded her. She went to Nino and Alya’s apartment first, as it was significantly closer to Master Fu’s shop. The couple had been together almost as long as she had had her miraculous, getting together that first year, and had recently moved in together following the announcement of their engagement. Ladybug landed on their balcony, peering through the glass doors to find the couple curled up on the couch while the television played some animated movie. She rapped sharply on the door, causing both occupants to jump in surprise before turning to stare at her. Alya reacted first, face alight with glee as she hurried to open the door.

“Ladybug! What are you doing here?” She asked loudly, before pitching her voice lower so that her fiancee couldn’t hear her. “Do you need Rena Rogue?”

“Can I come in? We need to talk,” she responded instead. Perhaps grasping the seriousness of the situation, Alya’s face became solemn as she stepped back and beckoned the heroine inside.

“Of course, Ladybug. What can we do for you?” The auburn haired woman asked, moving to join Nino where he stood by the couch. The spotted heroine took a deep breath, deciding the best course of action was to simply tear the band-aid off.

“Chat Noir has been Akumatized.”

There was an extended beat of silence as the two stared at her, shocked before the woman simply breathed out a quiet string of curses. “What are you going to do?” Nino asked, wrapping an arm around his future wife as he stared seriously at the heroine. Ladybug braced herself and pulled out the two boxes.

“I’m going to need your help,” she began.

 

An hour later, Ladybug was running across the rooftops with Rena Rogue and the newly dubbed Carapace at her heels. Nino wasn’t really an athletic guy, but he took surprisingly well to his new powers and was keeping up almost as well as Rena was. Rena had, naturally, had some concerns when Ladybug had admitted who their final teammate would be, but seemed to understand that the choice had been made and couldn’t really be remade. Once again, Ladybug found herself on a balcony. This time, however, she was not alone and that thought fortified her. Le Grand Paris was lit up like a beacon, as ostentatious as the day it was built. The room beyond the balcony they sat on was dimly lit, by comparison, the only light coming from a lamp beside an ornate armchair. They could just make out the top of the blonde’s head as Ladybug rapped sharply on the door.

The blonde twisted, confused, until she spotted the heroine and her face lit up with delight. Even after all these years, Ladybug was Chloe Bourgeois’s idol. The blonde walked across the room, her pace much more sedate than it once had been, and when the door was open she didn’t launch herself at her idol as she once might have done. Now, she realized what Master Fu had meant when he had chosen her. Chloe really wasn’t the same girl she had once been and when she opened her mouth, her point was further proved. “Ladybug! To what do I owe this honor?” She asked, shockingly polite. Sky blue eyes flickered towards the other two heroes and she stepped back to allow the three to enter.

“Chloe,” Ladybug greeted with a rueful smile. “It’s been a while.”

“Yes, I suppose it has. The last time was what, five years ago? I had caused a wedding themed Akuma,” the blonde smiled just as ruefully.

“You’ve come a long way,” the ravenette offered.

“Thanks. I did a lot of soul-searching the last few years. But that doesn’t explain what you’re doing here with your occasional ally and the rookie,” she said, eyes flickering over the orange-clad female and the green-clad male.

“Chat Noir has been Akumatized, Chloe… and we need your help.” She said, holding out the final box to the blonde.

**_______________**

 

_ “We interrupt your show to bring you an emergency newscast. I’m Nadja Chamack, coming to you live from downtown Paris where it would seem beloved hero, Chat Noir, has joined forces with an Akuma. Oh, here he comes now! Mr. Noir, could you spare a minute of your time, please?” _

_ The snow-white cat-themed villain landed gracefully beside the red-haired news reporter and flashed a lopsided grin. “Evening, Ms. Chamack. Long time no see,” he greeted courteously, giving the camera a two-fingered salute. _

_ “Good evening, Mr. Noir. I just wanted-” she broke off as he interrupted her. _

_ “It’s Blanc, now, Ms. Chamack. As you can see, this kitty’s gone white,” he teased, good-naturedly. The woman reddened slightly and gave a swift nod of agreement. _

_ “Of course, Mr. Blanc. Can I ask, why switch sides?” She asked, holding her mic out towards him. _

_ “Hawkmoth made me see reason. He isn’t an evil person. He’s simply a grieving man who wants to use the Miraculous to bring back his missing wife,” Blanc said firmly. His yellowed eyes shifted to the television. “If Ladybug were a true hero, she would see reason as well and stop being so sel-” _

The television snapped off, jarring Marinette from her reverie. She looked up to find her Kwami, Tikki, hovering beside her with a disapproving look on her face. “Marinette, we have to go. Paris needs us,” she pressed firmly.

“Tikki, you heard what Master Fu said. Fighting Chat Blanc won’t work,” she pointed out dejectedly. Dropping the remote to the couch, the Kwami crossed her arms and scowled at her Chosen.

“Neither is sitting here, pouting. You need to get out there, win him back over. He loves you, Marinette. He’ll come around,” she pressed. The young woman closed her eyes tightly, a groan working its way up her throat, but she knew the Kwami was right.

“Tikki,  _ Spots On! _ ”

  
  


“Chat Blanc, you need to listen to me!” Ladybug cried as her feet touched down upon the roof. The white, leather-clad villain glanced at her from where he was lounging in a patch of sunlight, lazily watching the newest Akuma terrorize the streets of Paris. Grinning at her arrival, he vaulted to his feet and dipped into a gallant bow.

“My Lady, so kind of you to drop in!” He purred, throwing a wink at her. The way his yellowed eyes roved over her made her skin crawl and she had to remind herself that this wasn’t the same Kitty she knew and loved. This was an imposter and it was her job to bring back the real Chat.

“Please, Chat, listen to me. Whatever your father said, he’s lying. You can’t bring your mother back! You need to allow yourself to mourn and move on,” she begged, stepping closer to him with a determined look. The playful look in his yellowed eyes hardened to spite and his lip curled back in disgust and hatred.

“Kind of like you lied to me, My Lady?” He asked, pulling out his baton. Ladybug responded by taking her Yo-Yo in her hand, muscles tensing for the fight. Blanc lunged, without warning, but he didn’t even get halfway to her when a golden whip encircled his legs and yanked him off his feet. He yowled, startled and angry, twisting around to glare at his captor. He smirked, yellow eyes screaming amusement before glancing back at his former partner. “I see you bought in another Bug Eyes, My Lady. Tell me, what does this one call herself? Buzzkill?”

“That’s Queen B. to you, kitten,” the black and yellow clad heroine snapped, her whip beginning to glow and retract, dragging the villain towards her. Unfortunately, the Akuma chose that moment to show up, barreling into Queen B. and forcing her to release Chat Blanc. He leaped up, joining the Akuma so that they faced the two heroine’s back to back. That’s when Rena Rogue and Carapace decided to show up. Chat Blanc cursed, eyeballing the uneven odds and decided today’s fight really wasn’t worth the aggravation. With a two-fingered salute, he was gone as quickly as he had appeared, leaving the others gaping after them until the Akuma chose to go on the offensive. With the odds firmly in their favor, the four heroes worked together to capture and cleanse the Akuma, releasing it from Hawkmoth’s evil influence.

The others departed quickly, but Ladybug lingered on the rooftop solemnly, wishing to turn back time to before this whole ordeal had started. Her earrings beeped a warning and with a reluctant sigh she spun and headed quickly for home.

**_______________**

**_Eight Months Later_ **

Ladybug placed her hands on her knees, chest heaving as she caught her breath. The gash on her forehead had stopped leaking blood, but it still stung like a bitch and her whole body ached with the bruises she had sustained in the latest Akuma battle. In the eight months since Chat Noir had been Akumatized, the world had pretty much gone to shit. Akuma attacks happened almost daily and a curfew had been put in place to protect the citizens. People were expected to be in their homes by eight pm every night, for their own safety. Crime was at an all-time high. The police force was being run ragged with trying to keep the Citizens safe, and with Chat Blanc running wild, apparently, the criminals figured the Superheroes were too busy to worry about them. They weren’t exactly wrong. As much as they tried to patrol nightly and ward off the thieves and murderers and rapists that lurked in the night, there just weren’t enough of them to go around. Between school, work, and saving the day, the heroes were being run into the ground while Chat blanc continued to dance around them, always keeping just out of reach.

The change in him had been gradual. At first, he had acted very much like the Chat Noir she knew and loved. He still joked, flirted, and teased her endlessly. As the months wore on, he grew impatient though. Then, that impatience turned to annoyance and that annoyance turned to rage. He stopped having qualms about the people he hurt in his quest to retrieve her Miraculous and the people were suffering because of it. There was only so much that her Miraculous Cleanse could fix. Tikki explained that for the first few months, Plagg had used every ounce of his remaining strength to fight the Akuma and keep Chat’s humanity intact. But Plagg had run out of power. The Akuma was slowly eating him alive and as Plagg faded, Chat Blanc only grew more powerful, and more evil.

The first time he purposely injured a civilian, Ladybug had frozen in shock. Watching her former partner’s claws rip through flesh had haunted her dreams and turned them into nightmares. She hadn’t slept properly for weeks afterward. His inhibitions to be good had faded into nonexistence and now, he was a shell of the man he had once been. It was excruciating to watch. Straightening up now, Ladybug opened her compact and released the butterfly, watching it flutter off into the breeze with a sigh of relief. She swayed, her knees buckling, but Carapace and Rena were immediately at her elbows, supporting her effortlessly between them. She smiled gratefully at them, even as resentment pierced her. She had originally thought that they worked so well together, despite their constant bickering because they were in love but Master Fu had explained that just like the Ladybug and Black Cat were paired together, so too were the Turtle and the Fox.

He also went onto explain that the Bee, Peacock, and Butterfly Miraculous were interchangeable and they could be paired with any combination of the three with the same results. She missed her partner, more than she could imagine. Gathering her strength, she broke away from her teammates with a reassuring smile and vaulted away as quickly as her aching body allowed her. Being around the three of them hurt too much. She would have traded their Miraculouses in a heartbeat if it meant getting her kitty back, and the thought made her feel incredibly guilty. Dropping onto her balcony, she released her transformation and immediately fell to her knees, the magic of the Miraculous the only thing that had kept her standing for so long in the first place.

Tikki hovered nearby, worried for her Chosen, but as the first sob ripped from the ravenette’s throat, she wisely chose to phase through the door of the balcony instead, giving the young woman the time and space she so desperately needed. She sobbed for what felt like hours until her throat was hoarse and her tear ducts had run dry and she was so spent that she barely managed to drag herself onto her outdoor loveseat before passing out completely. Tikki watched silently as yellow and black striped figure landed on the balcony moments later. She wasn’t sure how long Queen B had been watching, or how long she had known that Marinette was Ladybug. But she still felt grateful for her presence as the heroine pulled a blanket over the smaller woman and tucked a pillow beneath her head. For a moment, her sky blue eyes met Tikki’s through the sliding glass door and then she was gone, as quickly as she had appeared.


	2. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re Injured. Please Stay the Night. Please.” Marinette is enjoying an unusually quiet night at home when an unexpected visitor crash lands on her balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One is ago! Hope you enjoy my MariBlanc rendition of MariChat May!
> 
> Note that this takes place about 5-6 months after the Prologue so Chat has been akumatized for just over a year at this point

It was unusually quiet night in Paris. Marinette had spent the earlier part of the evening sweeping the city for any signs of an Akuma or criminal, alongside her partner for the evening, Queen B. They had stopped an old woman from getting robbed, had dissuaded a could guys from trying to follow a young woman scrambling to get home before the enforced curfew began, and had even thwarted an attempted heist at the Louvre. The irony that  _ this _ was what she considered a ‘quiet night’ was not lost on her. But neither she nor Queenie, had been injured in the battles and there were a few fewer criminals roaming the streets of Paris and so she was considering the night a roaring success.

Now, the young woman just wanted to settle in and relax for the night. The lack of an Akuma that day meant that she had managed to play catch up on her assignments for work and her University classes, as well as got some much-needed cleaning done. She had neglected her poor two bedroom apartment for far too long and was relieved to see it was once more neat and orderly. Well, most of it was. Her ‘studio’, as she called the second bedroom, was a total chaos but it was organized chaos and that’s how she liked it. She didn’t work well in neat, organized places.  Running her fingers through her loose raven locks, the almost twenty-four-year-old reached for the television remote and the mug of Chamomile Tea sitting on her coffee table. All she really wanted to do now that her chores and work were done, was sit back, relax, and-  _ THUMP! _

Marinette jumped, a quiet squeak escaping her as she turned towards the balcony doors where the noise had come from. In the pale moonlight, a white mass shifted and though it was faint through the glass, she heard the distinct sound of a pained groan. In retrospect, being a hero of Paris, she really ought to have more self-preservation than she did. But Marinette had a bleeding heart and it wasn’t in her nature to allow someone to suffer while she was only a few feet away with the means of assisting them. So, without giving much thought as to  _ who _ was on her tenth story balcony or  _ how _ they had come to be there, Marinette hurried to the door and slid it open, just as her unexpected visitor. The mug of tea, which she was apparently still clutching between clammy fingers, shattered as it hit the cement floor of her balcony, drawing a pair of intense amber eyes to her startled blue ones.

Chat Blanc’s gaze narrowed, lips pulling back in the beginnings of a snarl as he glared at her and suddenly it dawned on her that she might very well be in danger. This wasn’t Chat Noir, her friendly neighborhood stray. This wasn’t the man that she, as Marinette, had formed a tentative friendship with after he had come to her balcony one night begging for sweets. Even though she doubted Chat Blanc knew she was Ladybug (he would have taken her Miraculous by now, while she was vulnerable, if he knew) he was still a dangerous villain that had made it perfectly clear three months back that he wasn’t above murder. They had to learn the hard way that the Miraculous Cure did  _ not _ , in fact, bring back the dead. That had been an extremely dark day for Marinette and the city of Paris.

“Are you going to kill me?” Marinette suddenly blurted out, her anxiety causing her mouth to run away with her. “Because if you are, I would appreciate some warning.”

Chat Blanc blinked, seeming surprised that she was standing there talking to him as opposed to, say,  _ running away and screaming bloody murder like a sane person would do.  _ He canted his head, quizzical before a sly smile curved his lips showing off his sharpened canines. “I try not to make a habit of killing pretty girls,” he purred, a flirty smile sliding across his face. Marinette blinked, the brief glimpse of the old Chat shocking her to her core before her eyes narrowed and a cold rage pulsed through her. How  _ dare _ this imposter tries to act like her Kitty!? He was nothing but a big, fat phony!

“Good. Then get the hell off my balcony. I don’t entertain murderers,” she snapped, causing the villain to reel back with a look of shock on his face. The leather-clad man frowned, his yellow eyes narrowing at her sharply… until he snorted. Marinette watched in confused annoyance as the hero-turned-villain threw his head back, loud guffaws escaping him. He laughed so hard that tears beaded in the corner of his eyes.

“I missed you, Marinette,” he purred, stepping closer. Marinette flinched back, a look of hurt passing across the man’s masked face before it smoothed out.

“What are you doing here, Blanc?” She asked, crossing her arms defensively and still hovering in the doorway of her balcony door. A defensive look immediately crossed his face in response.

“I was just dropping in,” he responded evasively.

“Liar,” she deadpanned, arching a brow. He sneered back in response.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you,  _ Princess _ ,” he sneered, turning away and moving to leap onto the railing. His landing was spot on, but the moment he landed his left leg buckled and he pitched forward. Forgetting this was a villain and not her faithful partner, Marinette reacted on pure instinct. She lunged, arms wrapping securely around his waist and jerking him back. The momentum caused her to lose her balance and she hissed as she landed awkwardly with Chat Blanc in her lap. Groaning, she shoved him unceremoniously away from her while simultaneously scooting backward until her back was pressed against the wall of her apartment. She scowled as Blanc shifted awkwardly, his yellow gaze shifting to her bluebell one.

“What?” She snapped as his gaze lingered far longer than she was entirely comfortable with. The villain flinched before scrambling awkwardly to his feet and extending a hand towards her. She stared at it before lifting her gaze to his and arching her brows.

“You’re supposed to take it so I can help you up,” Blanc supplied dryly, lips twisting into something that vaguely resembled a smile.

“Since when do you go about helping damsels in distress, Blanc? I thought you gave that business up a year ago,” she sneered.

“I did,” he retorted simply with a shrug. “But you just saved me from a very nasty face plant and I would be remiss if I didn’t return the favor, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that, Stray! The only person allowed to call me that is Chat Noir and you are  _ not _ my kitty,” she spat, bracing one hand on the wall and knocking his hand away as she picked herself up. Chat Blanc’s gaze was unreadable, betraying no emotion as he stared back at her. A wave of resentment filled her as past memories filled her mind. Memories of sitting on another balcony with another leather-clad boy, talking and laughing until the wee hours of the morning before falling asleep on her chaise, her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. She missed those days. She missed that Chat. She missed her partner.

“Sorry to disappoint, Princess,” he muttered, turning and striding back towards the railing. Watching him more closely now, it dawned on her that this wasn’t how he normally walked. It was similar, a clear ploy at pretending everything was fine, but there was a subtle difference in the strides and before she could think better of it, she spoke again.

“Wait.” Chat Blanc paused, hands on the rail to hoist himself up, and glanced over his shoulder. “You’re hurt.”

“What’s it to you, Princess?” He snarled, eyes narrowing aggressively. She arched a brow, trying to appear unaffected even as a sliver of fear slid down her spine.

“I’m going to patch you up, you brute,” she snapped, spinning and stalking back into her apartment. Blanc stared at her in confusion, glancing at the railing briefly before trailing after her. He found her in the living room, rooting through a first aid kit she had magically produced while he was hesitating. “Sit. Does your boot come off,” she asked, her tone clipped and laced with annoyance.

“Um… yeah,” he mumbled, dropping nervously into the couch and tugging his white boot off. The raven-haired woman tied her hair back into a ponytail and crouched before him, rolling the leg of his suit up a bit. He flinched as her warm fingers probed sharply at the ankle, testing and searching for any breaks in the bone.

“It isn’t broken, but it’s badly sprained and is starting to swell. What were you doing?” She asked, lifting her gaze briefly to his.

“I landed on it long,” he said quickly. Too quickly. She arched a brow at the obvious lie but didn’t press as he averted his gaze. Instead, she methodically wrapped his ankle before rising and heading for the kitchen. Blanc flexed the ankle curiously and found that the binding was pretty much flawless. Marinette returned moments later with a glass of water, a bottle of pills, and an ice pack. She handed him the glass and shook two of the pills into his hand before pressing the ice pack to his ankle.

“Why are you staring at me?” She asked several minutes later after he had taken the pills and downed the water.

“Where did you learn first aid?” He asked, responding to her question with a question. It was better than the alternative, which was telling her that he had been staring at her because she was beautiful. In a totally platonic way, of course, because Marinette was just a friend. A great friend, sure, but a friend nonetheless.

“I used to babysitting Nadja Chamack’s girl, Manon. So I took a First Aid and CPR class when I was in middle school,” she explained, lifting the ice pack long enough to probe at the ankle and check the level of the swelling. She thought it was already beginning to go down but she returned the ice pack nonetheless. She would give it a few more minutes.

“That’s pretty smart of you,” he said thoughtfully. He almost slipped up, almost said he remembered her, but Chat had never met her. Adrien had.

“I like to think I’ve always been fairly smart,” she said, rising and moving to return the ice pack to the freezer. When she returned she leaned against the wall near the kitchen, arms crossed and eyes guarded as she watched him. “And yet here we are. The Villain and the Civilian,” she said, a rueful smile twisting her lips.

Chat Blanc grimaced slightly and slid his boot back on before standing up and sweeping a gallant bow. “Well, Princess, it’s been fun. But I am afraid I must take my leave,” he purred, turning towards the door.

“Wait, what? Where are you going?” Marinette asked. He paused, glancing at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

“Home…?” He offered.

“But you’re injured,” she protested, shrugging off the wall, although she didn’t move any closer. This fact did not escape Blanc’s notice.

“What do you propose, Princess? Are you offering me a place to sleep?” He asked sarcastically. The woman worried her lip between her teeth, an internal debate warring within her before her eyes hardened resolutely.

“Yes. I am,” she said. Chat Blanc barked out a laugh.

“You truly are too kind, Princess. But you should remember, I am the bad guy. You’d do well to stay away from me,” he warned.

“Trust me, I know. But- but Chat Noir was my friend and he’s in there, somewhere. And something tells me you aren’t going to hurt me so… if you want it, I have a pull out bed in my spare room that you could use,” she offered awkwardly.

“That isn’t a good idea,” he said, turning towards the door. Marinette bit her lip harder, rocking back and forth on her heels before finally crossing the room in long, rapid strides and grabbing the man by the wrist. He flinched, other hand coming up immediately with claws glinting in the lamp-light, but he halted when he realized what he was doing. Marinette didn’t flinch as his hand, poised to strike, hovered in the air between them. Her gaze was hard and determined, unafraid, and slowly the hand dropped down as a look of regret filled his eyes.

“You’re Injured,” she whispered, eyes softening, “Please Stay the Night.  _ Please _ .”

“Whatever you want, Princess,” Blanc murmured gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, guys! Your feedback gives me life


	3. The Bonnie To My Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stops by the bank on her way home from class when Chat Blanc shows up and takes everyone hostage. He doesn’t want to let them go until Ladybug hands over her Miraculous. Marinette decides to reason with the kitty.
> 
> This takes place about 2-3 months after 'Don't Go' and since then Blanc and Marinette have had several encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MariBlanc May, Day 2 Prompt; Can I Pick, Princess?
> 
> Shoutout to Lil_Fangirl27 for suggesting this prompt. Was a little leery it would take away from the 'Hostage Situation' prompt, but they're different enough and I like this one so much that I've decided to use this idea regardless.

Marinette ran her fingers through the short fringe of her bangs, shifting the phone to one ear as she dug through her purse in search of her debit card. It was the second of May, and she should have paid rent yesterday but an Akuma attack had led to most of the banks closing down. Her apartment manager had been super understanding, telling her to take her time. Marinette was one of her favorite tenants. Friendly, always paid rent on time, never caused any complaints and always going out of her way to help the office staff and other tenants when they needed assistance. She was a proactive member of the community, even when juggling school and work and her… extracurricular activities.

“Marinette, girl, are you listening to me?” Alya complained into the phone. Marinette grunted in response, finally producing her card thanks to her giggling Kwami.

“Yes, Alya, I just… I’m a little pressed for time, right now. Can we discuss the Akuma attack some other time?” She pleaded, pulling open the door of the bank and stepping inside. Immediately cool air washed over her and it was a welcome relief. Despite the fact that it was only spring, it was a warm day and she was beginning to regret wearing a leather jacket today.

“Sure, girl. Call me later, okay?” Alya chirped, hanging up before the ravenette had a chance to say anything else. Chuckling, Marinette slid the phone back into the oversized purse she had taken to carry, careful not to place it on Tikki. The bank isn't too terribly busy. There were about six people in the queue and another four people with the bank tellers. As she slid into line, she smiled and waggled her fingers at a little girl standing with a harried looking woman juggling a large purse, a stroller, and a baby. She couldn’t see the kid in the stroller but her gaze softened at the other two kids. She had always had a soft spot for children.

As she stood in line, Marinette began to run over the list of things she had to do today. It was mid-afternoon, her classes for the day already taken care of. It was a Monday, so she didn’t have to be at the coffee shop that she worked at part-time today. She was off Monday thru Wednesday, when most of her classes took place and worked half shifts the rest of the week. The main thing she needed to do that day was go shopping. She needed more material to work on the various projects she was being assigned in her classes. Dresses, blankets, doilies, pillowcases… her Designing Classes just refused to let up but she wouldn’t change a thing. She loved when her Professors assigned an assignment that challenged her abilities physically and mentally. Attending Esmod University was everything she had ever hoped it would be and, at the top of her class, she was assured to have several Fashion Houses vying to offer her a job when she graduated in the next two years.

Behind her, the door opened but Marinette paid little mind to it, instead choosing to make goofy faces at the little girl before her. The child, who was probably about six or seven, was giggling, returning the looks in kind, so when her face paled and her hand tightened on her mother’s hand, Marinette instinctively knew something was wrong. Ahead of her, one of the tellers screamed and backed away from the counter, prompting more people to glance towards the door before they, too, screamed. Marinette whipped around, eyes widening as they alit upon Chat Blanc leaning casually against his staff. He had a lazy smirk across his lips as his eyes flitted around the room, taking in the many petrified people and the one woman who looked more annoyed than anything else. He winked at her before straightening up.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m going to need your complete and _total_ cooperation if you all want to make it out of here alive,” he purred.

 

Chat Blanc had apparently grown tired of waiting for Ladybug to see reason. The Akuma Attacks, he had noted, were growing quite tedious and he wanted this whole thing to be over. The police were called, a threat was made. For every hour that passed without Ladybug’s Miraculous being handed over, someone would be killed. After ten minutes, the other Miraculous Holders arrived, trying to reason with Chat Blanc on their various communication devices, but he was adamant. By the time the first hour was inching closer and closer to an end, Ladybug was still notably missing and Blanc was growing impatient. Marinette leaned anxiously against the far wall, wringing her hands as she tried to figure a way to sneak out of here without Blanc noticing.

Paris needed Ladybug. These _people_ needed Ladybug. Unfortunately, all they had was Marinette and she wasn’t sure that would be enough. After all, she was as trapped as they were. Well, not quite. Chat Blanc had bound just about everyone with rope save for the children, the woman holding the baby, and Marinette. He had waggled his eyebrows at her when he had approached, dangling the rope before her and making some crude joke about bondage that had her rolling her eyes before he had ultimately bypassed her to tie up his next hostage. Turning her gaze to him, she watched as he paced agitatedly back and forth, belt tail lashing back and forth in annoyance. Somewhere nearby, an alarm went off and a young woman to her left began to cry. Blanc snarled and turned towards them, his yellow eyes promising death as he scanned for his victim.

Would he really do it? Would Chat honestly attack and kill an innocent person? She didn’t want to believe that of him. In the last few months, she had run into Blanc on several occasions and though he was quick to irritate, he was always gentle with her. He wasn’t evil, as she had originally believed. Tikki had commented last time he had shown up on her balcony that she could barely sense Plagg anymore. It had been so long; too long. Plagg had held out as long as he could but he was dying and there was nothing they could do about it. Not until Blanc had a change of heart. But there was something there, some shred of Plagg left that kept him from injuring her. So when he focused on the crying woman beside her, striding forward with a murderous look fixed upon his face, she immediately stepped between them and crossed her arms, scowling. The change was instant. Chat Blanc faltered, face morphing into an almost fond smile as he canted his head at her.

“Oh, Princess! Were you volunteering? I must say, if I’m bringing _you_ into the back room, murder will be the _furthest_ thing from my mind,” he purred, leaning closer until they were nose to nose. She arched a brow, unimpressed.

“Blanc,” she warned quietly.

“I can’t help it, Princess. You look truly ravishing in black leather,” he purred, his gaze sweeping over the jacket that hugged her form.

“Blanc, let these people go,” she said, ignoring his words.

“No can do, Mari. Not until Ladybug hands over her Miraculous. But enough about that. I’d rather talk about us. You and me? We’re going places.”

“And what if Ladybug doesn’t come,” she pressed, earning an amused look from the leather-clad man. He tossed his head slightly, knocking his shaggy bangs from his eyes before speaking.

“She’ll be here. I mean it, Princess, you could be the Bonnie to my Clyde. It’ll be _purrfect._ ”

“ _Seriously,_ Blanc? Bonnie and Clyde? And how can you be so sure?”

“Because Ladybug is the gilded hero. It’s not in her nature to just not show up. Also, _Bonnie and Clyde_ is a _Classic_. You need better reading material, Princess,” he scoffed, turning once more to scan the hostages. “Fun as this is, Princess, I have a job to do.”

“Chat, _please_ ,” she grabbed his wrist, hyper-aware of the other hostages watching her with a mixture of awe, shock, and desperation. She supposed seeing someone talk so confidently around one of Paris’ most notorious Villains had to be a shocker. “This isn’t who you are. You’re _better_ than this. I know you are.”

“You don’t know anything about me, Princess.”

“I know you would never hurt me, Blanc. You remember saying that, right?” She asked, blue eyes wide with desperation. Suspicion flickered in his eyes as he watched her, uncertain of where she was going with this line of questioning.

“Of course, Princess.”

“And you meant it? You won’t hurt me?” She pressed, hand tightening around his wrist. He glanced down at her hand before looking back up into her eyes.

“Every word,” he breathed.

“Then you should know that if you hurt _any_ of these people, Chat, it will kill me,” she whispered.

“That’s not really-”

“I will never be able to forget it. You know me, Chat. You know I’ll agonize over it. You know I’ll blame myself. Please. _Please_ , let them go,” she begged. She could see him wavering, see the hesitation as he searched her gaze. He knew her. He had spent countless hours over the years on her balcony and he had seen her fret and agonize over things she couldn’t change, things far smaller than this, to the point of a near-psychotic break. He had comforted her at her worse and she was betting on him not wanting to be the one to make her go through that.

“I can’t just give up _all_ my hostages. Then what will I use against those do-gooders out there? Can I pick, Princess? I just wanna keep one or two,” He whined plaintively, and Marinette knew she had won. Knew that no matter how much he grumbled, he would let them go unharmed. She breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head at him.

“Let them go, Chat. _All_ of them,” she ordered.

“What do I get if I let everyone go?”

“Name your price,” she offered simply. She immediately regretted it, because a strange light flickered to life in his eyes and a sly smile lit upon his features.

“Anything, Princess?”

“Within reason,” she amended.

“Fair enough. Your wish is my command. _CATACLYSM!_ ” His hand lit up with glowing purple and white shadows. Someone shrieked in fear, perhaps thinking he would be using it on a person, but instead he reached down and grabbed the rope that connected the hostages together. Their binds fell away instantly and he turned to give her a two-fingered salute. “I hate to make like a banana, but I gotta split. Catch you late, _Purrincess,_ ” he purred. With that, he was gone. Disappearing out the back door without a backward glance. Marinette stared hard at the spot he had disappeared and had to wonder… just what had she agreed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Comment, Comment ;) Let me know what you think!


End file.
